


#MeToo

by stuffandnonsense



Series: Valhalla [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Rape and sexual assault in the Buffyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandnonsense/pseuds/stuffandnonsense
Summary: I wrote this when the #MeToo movement started, imagining what sorts of tweets people in the Buffyverse might be adding to the discourse.Please do not readif it might be triggering for you. There is nothing explicit, but it is all on the one topic.It is in rough chronological order, but not intended to deal with every single instance in the two series. It is, however, what I felt those characters might feel comfortable sharing in that moment.This is my (dark) interpretation of the Buffyverse Bingo prompt 'Applause'. Imagine a very slow golf clap....
Series: Valhalla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Buffyverse Bingo





	#MeToo

**Author's Note:**

> I delayed posting this because I wanted to make it look like real tweets, but that level of artistry is beyond me, and it seemed like too good a match for the prompt to ignore. If there is anyone who has ideas or who knows how to make it look more like tweets, please let me know!

Buffy: In high school my best friend got messed up and tackled me to the ground and kissed me and tried to tear off my clothes. I kept telling him ‘no’, but he didn’t stop until I hit him with a brick. After, he claimed he didn’t remember anything and gave me a blanket apology for ‘whatever he did’. I told all our friends what happened – a teacher, too – but they just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I didn’t feel safe for a long time after that.

Cordelia: I was sixteen and I’d just started dating this college guy – a senior, too, and mega gross, now I think about it. Anyway, he invited me and a friend to his frat’s party. Once we got there, they drugged our drinks and I don’t even want to think about what they were planning. My friend’s sort-of boyfriend found us in time. I’ve never been so glad he was over-the-top jealous and over-protective.

Joyce: My first boyfriend after my divorce fed me psychedelics so I felt happy whenever he was around. I suppose, technically, he never assaulted me, but he did hit my daughter once. I don’t remember the first time we had sex.

TheWomenofSunnydale: There was that one weird Valentine’s Day when *everyone* wanted Xander Harris. Lesbians, committed wives, everyone. It’s the kind of force that gives you nightmares for months. Something must have been in the water. No one’s that cute.

Mrs Foley: My daughter’s boyfriend was always jealous and controlling. She thought that meant he loved her. I suspected he forced her into sex before she was ready, but I didn’t do anything because I was afraid he’d isolate her from me, like he isolated her from her friends. It’s my fault she’s dead.

Faith: I have no story for this. I consented to everything that ever happened to me, even when it was nothing but the least worst choice. I am not a victim. I used them.

Joyce: I wouldn’t have slept with Rupert Giles without the band candy. It was his friend who gave it to me, not Rupert, so I can’t blame him for that part. And the sex was very good. But I would never have chosen him.

Buffy: I’m pretty sure it was never sexual, but my teacher hypnotised and drugged me a bunch of times. I have no memory of what happened when I was under, just that it made me helpless.

Xander: I’m a guy. This totally has nothing to do with me. My first time was fantastic.

Buffy: A friend of mine messed with my head once so I thought I was engaged to this guy I _really_ didn’t like at the time. I was dating someone else – early days, but being faithful is important to me, even if we didn’t do anything worse than make out. But every time I remember how dopey and happy I was, it makes me feel sick.

TheWomenofSunnydale: We still sometimes dream of Jonathan instead of our usual partners. What he did was very, very wrong.

Cordelia: One of my friends actually helped a skeezy guy get into my pants once. His whole deal was that he wanted to get me pregnant. She vouched for him – made me think he was safe – even though she knew what he wanted to do. I run background checks and use my own condoms now.

Angel: I was acting as a bodyguard for this minor celebrity, and she put something in my drink. I think she expected me to sleep with her, but I don’t react well to euphorics, and I ended up doing a lot of _other_ things I regretted the next morning. Those are all on me. But if she’d done it to anyone else….

Giles: I participated in an orgy. Non-consensually. There was some hypnosis involved. My memories are not as fuzzy as I would like them to be. There is a part of me that’s still terrified I’d go back in an instant, if offered the opportunity.

Buffy: He hit me with a cattle-prod and then shackled me up against a wall to tell me he loved me. There was also some stalking involved. And a shrine. And the replica-me sex toy. We’re okay now, but there’s still a big part of me that thinks that means I have no right to call myself a feminist. I mean, I would never advise a friend to forgive all that.

Fred: I was kidnapped into slavery for five years. Of course there was a sex angle to that, and don’t let anyone tell you different. But the worst part was not being able to remember a time when I wasn’t a cow.

Dawn: I really thought he liked me. He was cute, and nice, and his best friend liked my best friend. It seemed perfect. But he didn’t want to be my boyfriend. He wanted to kill me.

Tara: Once, my girlfriend and I were fighting and she gave me something that made me forget. We had sex right after. I would not have consented if I’d remembered our fight. Sometimes, I think she raped me. But I consented at the time, so I’m not really sure if I’m allowed to call it that. It wasn’t right, though.

Dawn: There was also the time this ugly, old guy thought he was going to kidnap me and marry me. My sister scared him off before he got anywhere with that plan, though, so maybe it’s not really a thing?

Ryan: I was out at the Bronze, and I asked this girl to dance, and then the next thing I knew, I was dressed in this skimpy outfit, in a cage, dancing for everyone else. It was kinda hot at the time, but I still feel a little weird every time I think about it. I’m really self-conscious about dancing in front of people.

Willow: When I was high, I think my dealer did stuff to my body. I don’t remember it, though, and there’s no one I can ask, because he’s dead. I killed him, but not because of that. Sometimes I have nightmares about what might have happened. But really, it could have been nothing, so I don’t feel like I can really claim to be a part of this whole thing.

Mrs Silber: My Katrina wouldn’t take shit from anyone. I always thought Warren was a little off, but I figured she could handle herself. I didn’t know then how disgusting he was, how he could do such terrible things to a wonderful girl like my Katrina. But she fought back. I am so proud of her. I wish I could tell her that.

Lilah: My colleague beat me up once. It wasn’t entirely his fault – there were other influences at work – but there was this moment when I thought he was going to rape me. I’d mostly been taking it at first, because I figured if he got it over with quick it would be easier. I couldn’t have taken it if he’d raped me. So I fought back, dirty, and the moment passed. I’ve wondered, since, whether it would have been easier if I’d let him. Those bruises took a long time to heal.

Fred: One of my best friends went a little nuts on me. He kissed me, while holding an axe. He said some really awful stuff. The funny thing was, I knew he loved me. I think that made it worse. I wanted to comfort him, after, but I couldn’t. I have a past, too.

Darla: I never, ever wanted to be pregnant. I tried to get rid of it – pills and booze and doctors and everything, but nothing worked. I thought he was sterile, but he did something to himself or to me to get me pregnant. I can’t be a mother. I won’t be a mother.

TheWomenofSunnydale: RJ. So dreamy. What a coat…. For the second time, we all got obsessed with a high-schooler. Wanting to commit statutory rape feels very uncomfortable the next day.


End file.
